House of HathorRomanceHeartbreak
by FabianNina4eva4568
Summary: Challenge from my best not ff friend, Elizabeth or Bikelover32. Please read and Review!
1. Prologe

Hey HOA lovers!

This story is a challenge from my friend, Elizabeth, or Bikelover32. She and I are both in this story, and I'm finally posting it! Please tell me what you think or please give constructive critism. Both are appreaciate!

On with the story!

* * *

Elizabeth stepped out of her cab, not excited at all. Here she was, an American in a new country. She was going to a boarding school, and she didn't know anybody. She sighed, and looked down at the papers they sent her, and started to look for her house, Hathor.

Kathryn Rutter {ME!;) } followed her older brother Fabian to his house, Anubis. She agreed in a moment of weakness to help him bring his luggage to his room. When they got to the house, she quickly and quietly followed him to his room, where she heard his best mate Mick would be staying. But, there was 3 beds in the room instead of 2.

"Hi, I'm Eddie." The other guy said. Kathryn smiled quickly, said hi to Mick, said goodbye to her brother, then ran to Hathor House.

Alexa quickly found Hathor House then went upstairs to her room. Her 2 roommates were already there.

"Hi, I'm Kathryn." The girl with brownish-blackish hair and glasses said.

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth." The girl with black hair with blond highlights said.

"Alexa." Alexa introduced herself. She started to unpack with a feeling that this was going to be a long year.

Tyler found his house and started to unpack his things. He wasn't excited, plain and simple.

Cameron was smart, American, and sporty. At his old school, he was the popular one. The cutest guy in school. He was hoping things would change when he got here. Oh Cameron, you're in for a wild year.

* * *

All new characters are American, btw. Not based on my life. Patricia moved away, so sehs not in this story. SORRY! But, I can't have Fabian, hes' my brother, so I get Eddie, and anybody who doesn't like it, deal with it!

Review,

The real Kathryn!


	2. Nicknames and Threats

Hey HOA lovers!

This story is a challenge from my friend, Elizabeth, or Bikelover32. She and I are both in this story, and I'm finally posting it! Please tell me what you think or please give constructive critism. Both are appreaciate!

On with the story!

* * *

Elizabeth got into her uniform the next day, ready for class. Kathryn and Alexa were still asleep, so Elizabeth went downstairs to get some breakfast. When Kathryn and Alexa got up, dressed, and ate, they all walked to school together.

As soon as they got there, Kathryn hid behind both of them, claiming it was because she didn't want her brother to see her. But, as soon as her brother passed them with a dirty-blond haired girl, she still didn't come out. It wasn't until 1st period started she came out.

When class was over, Kathryn went to her locker with Elizabeth. Eddie was there, waiting like a stalker. Kathryn took a deep breath, and walked over.

"Hey, Eddie." She said, calmly.

"Hey, Ren." he answered.

"Ren?" she asked, confusion clouding her voice.

"Kath-REN." he answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I always make up names for people. Patricia Williamson was Yacker." Kathryn nodded, knowing that Patricia moved to the same school as her twin sister, Piper, because it turns out that she had a really good singing voice.

"Hey, Kathryn." She heard behind her, turning around to see her brother and the dirty-blond haired girl she who was with him earlier. The girl smiled, and Kathryn instantly knew that this was the girl Fabian had talked about all summer and was tlways texting. This was Nina Martin, and from what Kathryn could tell, Fabian was madly in love with her.

"You're Nina, right?" Kathryn asked. Nina nodded, and after looking a little confused, Kathryn added, "Fabian told me about all his housemates. Sorry, I didn't mean to sound like a stalker."

"Its fine. Is this your first year?" Nina asked. Kathryn nodded. Before either of them could say anthing else, the bell rang, and Nina muttered something about class before waving goodbye to Kathryn. Fabian just stood there, looking at Kathryn.

"If you tell her, you're dead." Fabian said before walking off. Elizabeth looked at Kathryn, confused.

_'Well, he said if I tell her Nina, I'd be dead. He didn't say anything about anybody else.' _Kathryn smirked, grabbed her book out of her locker, then satrted to tell Elizabeth everything about her brothers' crush on Nina.

* * *

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

~Kathryn~


End file.
